1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warning light device, and more particularly to a safety warning or braking light device for indicating releasing of accelerator rather than indicating stepping of brake pedal of vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, the brake or warning light devices of vehicles are provided to generate warning lights when the brake pedals of the vehicles are stepped or actuated by the drivers.
When driving in low speed areas and after the brake pedals have been stepped or actuated by the drivers, the drivers of the other vehicles following the braking vehicles may have a time long enough to make responses.
However, when driving in high speed areas, such as highway or freeway, the time may be too short for the drivers of the other vehicles to make responses or to take actions when the brake pedals of the vehicles in front of them are stepped or actuated by the drivers.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional warning light devices.